


Lore as Sicarius

by OftenWrongSoong



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Other, Pencils, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenWrongSoong/pseuds/OftenWrongSoong
Summary: This is from my fanfic 'The Hanged Man and the Fool', but I like it, so I'm posting it separately as well. Pencil, on paper, then scanned, because I'm strictly old-school.





	Lore as Sicarius

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my fanfic 'The Hanged Man and the Fool', but I like it, so I'm posting it separately as well. Pencil, on paper, then scanned, because I'm strictly old-school.


End file.
